The Trial of Fili
by Selene69
Summary: Fili fell in love with Bilbo when he saved Thorin's life. Bilbo fell in love with Thorin. Fili committed the greatest crime a dwarf can against the spouse of another. His fate is to be decided.


**A/N: It has been a very long time since I have posted something. I was listening to 'The Trial of Lancelot' by Heather Dale and this story came to me. Please enjoy.  
**

 **The Trial of Fili**

He stood in shackles for the first time in his life, but he was not shamed by them. He stared down his uncle from where he stood before the Raven Throne. The Company stood at his uncle's sides, all ready to either condemn him or vouch for him. He noted that Bilbo was not among, he wasn't surprised. Bilbo had flinched from his touch and his kisses, he was innocent in this matter, but Fili had hoped the Hobbit would at least come to see justice done.

Nori had stripped him of all but one knife, rape was punished by burning, if nothing else, Nori had given him an out from that pain. He wouldn't take it, but he appreciated the mercy. Thorin spoke suddenly, "We are here for the Trial of Crowned Prince Fili. He is charged with treason, rape and breaking of an oath. Do you have any words for your own defense?"

Fili stood straighter and glared them all down, "I have loved Bilbo since he saved you from Azog. I never hid my affections from anyone and had only hoped to provide the Prince Consort with comfort in the absence of his husband." Fili could see the conflict inside his uncle. Thorin had always known of Fili's affections for Bilbo, to leave them alone by taking Kili with him to the Iron Hills had been a temptation not even Thorin would have been able to resist.

Dwalin spoke suddenly and coldly, "He is like any other dwarf. The word of his king commands him; his heart does not obey. For all his strength and bravery, Fili's lust has made him weak. His crime knows no excuses, and he should be granted no favors as your heir! The laws of kings don't bend and can't be broken." Fili wasn't surprised in the slightest that Dwalin was against him. Dwalin was Thorin's shield brother before he was guard to the crown.

Fili sneered, "I will not deny lust or love of Bilbo. I stand by my love." Thorin's hand had come to rest over his mouth, but he said nothing.

"I know the prince well, he was my student for a short time." Nori spoke out boldly, "He has always stood at my side in battle. With steel he's answered insults, defended the honor of Durin and Durin's blood. Often Fili contended for your honor and protected your consort. His actions were not proper, but they should not cost him his life! His service should earn him mercy." the knife had been Nori's way to ensure mercy, but he spoke of banishment, not death.

Fili met that with a soft whisper, "I'd fight for Bilbo even now. I fought out of love and loyalty." Fili noticed his brother looking away, what was Kili holding back that he would not speak of?

Balin spoke, "I loved my uncle's wife. For her I suffered gladly; She was my heart's delight: Tris, tempted me and I never took a lover out of love for her... My love for her confounds me, but I understand my Prince's contradictions..." Thorin, Fili, Kili and Dwalin stared at Balin in shock. Queen Tris had been a beauty like no other born to dwarven kind, but to know that Balin had truly loved her shock the room into a pregnant silence.

Kili spoke suddenly still looking at Balin, "Have no fear of sympathy." Fili finally felt the verdict of his trial. If Kili saw him as guilty, so did Thorin. "For though he is my brother, he has shamed me. He attacked my beloved uncle, for all he has defended the laws to the letter, he broke one of our most sacred! The laws of Mahal declare this act damnation." Fili didn't speak. His head finally dropped and Kili looked away as well. They had been raised to worship the Laws of Mahal as if they were not just spoke, but written in stone.

Thorin almost spoke, but a voice cut through the room, "Not death. Don't kill him, Thorin!" Bilbo stood between two guards looking as though he had just rolled out of bed. His eyes were red rimmed and tears were still trailing down his cheeks.

Thorin frowned, "And why shouldn't I? Do you suddenly change your statement? Do you admit to adultery rather than rape?" Fili snarled. Bilbo had rejected his advances, had begged him to understand that Bilbo only loved Thorin. How dare his uncle speak of adultery.

"No." Bilbo smiled sadly, "No, I love you and only you. But you would never forgive yourself if you kill your nephew. Banish him. Sheer him and send him away, but do not kill him."

Thorin was silent for a long moment before standing and speaking out calmly, "After hearing and taking into account what I have heard, I sentence Fili, son of none, to death and namelessness. Build the pyre." Fili nodded and allowed the guards to lead him away. Bilbo stopped them and pulled the blond dwarf down for a kiss, tears streaming down his face.

Fili caught the whisper before anyone in the court could say anything, "I love you." there was an uproar from the others.

Thorin spoke softly, "A mercy for a dead man." the others hushed and Bilbo left the room. Fili waited for the guards to let go of him before he took the dagger Nori had left him and slit his own throat. The last thing he saw was Nori smiling at him with tears in his eyes. He suddenly realized the dagger had been a mercy for Nori. Nori, who loved him more than any other, did not want to watch him burn.

Fili woke in the halls of waiting. A dwarf who looked like his uncle, but had streaks of starlight in his hair and a crown made of gems of starlight was standing before him. He realized this was Durin and bowed his head in respect, "You are here, Fili, son of Vahili, son of Tili, because you took mercy on your One. You are only here for him. You will never reunite with your family, but you will see Nori again." Fili smiled and took a seat to wait for Nori.


End file.
